


Balls and Clubs

by thestarscried



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarscried/pseuds/thestarscried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From kynxpirations promp: "I achieved my lifelong goal of getting a blowjob while driving today. I got kicked off the golfcourse though." --Sickipedia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls and Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from an old LJ entry

"Jay, you want me to WHAT?!"  
"I want you to suck my cock while I'm driving. Is that really asking so much?"  
"Well, yeah, when you know for a fucking fact I'm not into exhibitionism at all, you whore."  
"Mmmm... you like it when I'm your whore though..."  
"That's different."  
"Oh? Regardless, it's not exhibitionism if no one sees what you're doing."  
"If you're driving, there's windows, and I know from experience your giant ass SUV doesn't have super industrial limo-tinting. So how are people NOT going to see it happening?"  
"It's not like I can't find a secluded place to drive down, Tim. There's plenty of mountain roads and shit to go on."  
"Why can't you just take no on this? The whole idea just makes me feel uncomfortable, Jared."  
"That's the last thing I want to make you feel, you know that."  
"Then why are you pushing!?"  
"Why can't you just fucking agree!? I'm not asking to fuck you over your parent's dining room table! I just want a fucking blowjob while on some dirt back road!"  
"..."  
"Tim, I just... there's still some things I want to experience with just you and this is one of the very few I haven't done at all."  
"Yeah, not a good time to bring up your sexual prowess."  
"Shut up, you reap the benefits of it all the time and fucking enjoy it."  
" _Fine._ "  
"And fuck man, it's just the adrenaline rush thing you know I'm into that--"  
"SHUT UP JARED. I SAID  _FINE_."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah,  _oh._  Conditions are set by me though. And the night ends with me fucking you over  _your_  dining room table."  
"Oh, you won't hear me complaining about that."  
"Good."  
  
  
Tim leaves in a bit of a huff, defeat and trepadition warring for dominance between his shoulder blades. This kind of stuff never made him comfortable, but he loves Jared maybe a little too much. He's definitely going to make sure that it's not going to happen somewhere they'll get caught. Never, ever wants to deal with that sort of embarrassment. No, there won't be any chance if this is going to actually happen.  
  
  
They decide on the road that leads to the super-exclusive golf course a few miles from Tim's apartment. It's quiet, dark as hell at night, and literally no one will be on it because all the golf patrons will be gone by the time they set out. It's perfect, and all Tim has to worry about now is his own dread.  
  
  
He's already calmed most of the churning in his stomach be the time they climb in Jared's car. It helped that he sucked Tim off in his living room before they left, so he's kind of more than happy to reciprocate at the moment. But when Jared turns the corner down the private drive, he starts to lose some of his post-orgasm buzz.  
  
  
"Jay..."  
"What, Tim?"  
"I dunno, I still got a bad feeling..."  
"Babe, if you don't stop being nervous about this I'm going to shove you out of this moving car."  
"Yeah, right."  
"I would, because you promised."  
"Don't even lie. You're good at it, but I've been around long enough to see when you're teasing."  
"That's what Shannon said, too, the time I made a similar threat when he wanted the last soda in the cooler on our very long cross-country road trip."  
"Still, idle threats."  
"Every wonder where he got that scar on his thigh from?"  
"Damnit."  
  
  
He's still stupidly nervous and waits a couple more minutes before he reaches over to Jared's lap and pops the top button. He can tell by the way Jared shifts in his seat, he's already getting hard. Closes his eyes and breathes through his nose to see if he can catch a whiff of Jared's musk as he eases down the fly.   
  
  
Suddenly, the SUV feels warm andstuffy and sweat beads at his temple a little. He hasn't even gotten Jared out of the confines of his pants yet and  _Tim_ 's the one getting turned on. He always knew Jared's deviant ways would rub off on him. Not that he really minds at this particular moment; blaming Jared just makes it easier to do this and enjoy himself.  
  
  
Reaches his hand into Jared's pants, and, of course, he went commando. Loves the fact that it allows Tim the freedom to grab and massage his balls for a moment. Little groan escaping Jared's barely parted lips as he shifts in the driver's seat and switches the vehicle to cruise control at a snail's pace.  
  
  
He feels so excited as he curls his fingers around the length of Jared's cock, using his thumb to smear the precome beginning to form at the head. Finds he wants to taste the liquid and leans over to flick his tongue into the slit. Jared groans even louder and rolls his neck.  
  
  
Tim leans lower and braces his free arm on the middle console while sucking more of Jared's cock into his mouth. Seems he was right; Jared's a little sweeter because of the excitement coursing in his veins. Rolls the flavor on his tongue and sucks harder.  
  
  
Tim takes his time as the car inches forward and it's not long before they're in the parking lot of the golf course. Jared puts the SUV into park, dims the headlights and they both unbuckle their seat-belts. Any anxiousness Tim had is long gone from the slow drive up the secluded road. Palms his own hard cock through his jeans and sucks Jared into the back of his throat.  
  
  
It's fun, Tim decides as he runs his tongue along a particularly large vein, and idly wonders why he didn't think of this himself. Jared's close, about-to-come close, and Tim sucks hard and hums near the base of Jared's cock. He's getting off on the friction of his jeans and just as Jared tenses with orgasm, he applies just the right pressure to come too, leaving his pants wet and annoyingly sticky.  
  
  
They're both smiling breathlessly at each other when suddenly... there's a slow tapping on Jared's window. Tim immediately tenses up and sits straight, hands scrambling to cover the wet spot on his front, Jared quickly tucking himself back in and zipping his fly.  
  
  
Jared rolls down his window as quickly as the motor will allow it to go, revealing an older, but nice looking rent-a-cop. Shit; security. Tim's shrinking in on himself as soon as he sees the crisp white uniform, leaving Jared to fend for them both.  
  
  
"Hello, gentlemen."  
"Hello, sir. How can I help you?"  
"Now, I see here the time is about 11 at night, right?"  
"Yes."  
"That would mean the golf course is most definitely closed, right?"  
"...Correct."  
"So, now, pray tell, what would you be doing here at this hour?"  
"Just went for a late-night drive, sir."  
"And ended up here, parked for 10 minutes?"  
"Yeah, just wanted to relax and enjoy the scenery."  
"With the engine on and the windows up."  
"...Yes."  
"And the slight fogging I saw happening to those windows..."  
"My air conditioner's broken."  
"Boy, I'm not stupid."  
"Didn't say you were."  
"Your... companion is looking none too pleased at my presence, either."  
"You surprised us, to say the least."  
"Mhmmm."  
"Quite."  
"Now, gentlemen, seeing as we both acknowledge I'm not stupid, and seeing how I've been doing this job long enough to be keen about certain things... We'll be polite to each other now, right?"  
"...Alright."  
"Let it suffice to say that I won't be seeing you here on these premises at any time of day or night in the future. At all, you understand?"  
"Crystal."  
"Then have a nice life."  
"You too."  
  
  
Jared rolls up his window and turns back on the headlights. They buckle up again and as Jared drives out of the parking lot, he notices the security guard watching them carefully until they are out of sight. Tim's still rigid, quiet the whole drive home. As soon as Jared turns off the engine in front of his apartment, he bolts out the SUV and gets to his bedroom as quick as he can.  
  
  
Jared sighs to himself, practicing in his head for the very long night ahead of him full of apologies. Neither of them had thought of security in this little adventure at all. Wonders how it slipped past both of them until the worst thing imaginable had happened. Well, at least they both got off before getting caught...  
  
  
He smirks to himself before locking up his car and heading into Tim's apartment. Takes out his Blackberry and sends a quick message before rolling his shoulders and padding into Tim's bedroom. A long night of apologies are in order. He has to stay limber.  
  
  
" _S-_  
I achieved my lifelong goal of getting a blowjob while driving today. I got kicked off the golfcourse though. Beat that!  
-J"


End file.
